1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboards and more particularly pertains to a new inline skateboard assembly for providing a challenging sport activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skateboards is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,570 describes a handled skateboard having a single roller set of aligned rollers. Another type of skateboard is U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,299 also having a single roller set of aligned rollers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,096 discloses a skateboard having a fixed roller set and a pivoting roller set for steering the skateboard.